bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
List of tertiary characters in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
A list of characters in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, who have no real affiliation or alignment with any groups or locations, and whose roles and appearances in the series are pure random. Maruhage Empire (Introduction Arc) Kaori (カオリ)/Cathy: Is Maitel's Ex-girlfriend. During the battle with Bo-bobo and Don Patch, Kaori calls Maitel and says that she's bringing her friends to their first date tonight, and tells him to bring three hot guys, Maitel was so upset that he forgot about their date, Bo-bobo tells Maitel that he can take him (and Don Patch), then he took Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Game Boy Pig with him, at the restaurant Kaori and her friends where waiting for Maitel to bring three hot guys, Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Maitel, and Game Boy Pig, came in playing soccer as the girls where freaked out, then Bo-bobo and Don Patch ruins the date by using restaurant as a spa treatment, as Kaori and her friends leave as she tells Maitel to never call her again. She (along with her friends) also makes a cameo in episode 20 as part of the "Rescue Beauty!!! Attack Love" segment. Kaori (Takashi's Mother) (カオリ, Kaori)/Ursula: The wife of Takashi’s father. Her only appearance in the series is through a story sequence explaining the origin of Takashi. Raccoon (アライグマ, Araiguma'): A raccoon delivery man who delivers a package to Bo-bobo. In the manga, he delivers a box containing Beauty, and in the anime, he delivers a box containing Don Patch. Love Labyrinth's Audience (「ラブ・ラビリンス」の観衆, `Rabu rabirinsu' no kanshū)/"Love is a Rose with Thorns and Aphids” Audience: An audience composed of various animals that gather to watch Bo-bobo and Don Patch preform a play. Despite how utterly ridiculous the play is, the audience seem very emotionally invested in it. Notable audience members include the Game Boy Pig, who can be seen playing his Game Boy instead of watching the play. Bunny Girls (バニーガール, Bani Garu): During the second act of the Love Labyrinth play, ninjas appear on stage. However, they are revealed to be bunny girls is disguise. Fish (魚, Sakana)/Fish Men: A group of middle-aged men in loincloths that Bo-bobo summons to aid him underwater while battling the Ochazuke Alien. Later, Bo-bobo summons more of them who wear flowing robes. As the Ochazuke Alien tries to escape their advances, they give him a present and say he’ll become a father if he opens it. In the dub, they say he’ll become a schlub (a talentless person) instead. Clam Brothers (しじみ兄弟, Shijimi Kyoudai): Two clams that are in a bowl of miso soup (or clam chowder in the english dub) that one of the “fish” hands to Bo-bobo. When Bo-bobo eats the younger of the two clams, it’s older brother becomes so enraged that it starts a fight with him; and wins. C-Block's Aitsuhage Tower Niwako (にわ子, Niwako)/Extra Crispy: A chicken who is Contestant No.3 and the winner of the 10th annual “Miss Chicken” contest (called the “Chicken Queen” contest in the dub). Rookie Keseran Paseran (新人・ケセランパセラン, Shinjin Keseran Paseran)/Mr. Cyclops Featherbrain Protozoa: A new employee at the 2nd floor video rental store in C-Block. When Togeko (a female employee being played by Don Patch) forgets her makeup and steals 500 yen from the register to cover up a thing on her forehead, she tells the management that Keseran Paseran urged her to do it. Even though that was a lie, Paseran still covered for her. Unfortunately, he was beaten to death by the video store’s boss as a punishment for a crime he didn't commit. Soldiers Shooting Zygus (ザイガスを撃つ兵士, Zaigasu o utsu heishi): During the fight with Softon, Beauty is given a bottle of antidote to cure the effects of the hair-loss beam that had afflicted both her and Don Patch. However, when she is about to give Don Patch the antidote, she's too late and he turns into a massive fortress called Zygus (or Fort Donna Patchi in the english dub), and falls under attack by soldiers. Despite their best efforts, the soldiers attacks are ineffective and their forces are swiftly crushed by cannon fire. Eel (ウナギ, Unagi): An eel Don Patch pulls from the water in Bo-bobo world. He mistakes it for a catfish, and when he realizes that it's not, tosses it away. Mysterious Creature, That Did Not Get a Turn (出番がなかった謎の生物, Deban ga nakatta Nazo no Seibutsu): A squid-like creature who wants to be on the show so badly it's weeping, yet Bo-bobo just sits in front of him, spaced out, and ignores him. This is much to Don Patch's shock and confusion. He is last seen trapped in Geha's "Great Wind Hurricane Slice", along side Bo-bobo and Don Patch. In the manga, it's appearance is significantly different and arguably even more mysterious. *'Anime Appearances': 9 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Teacher in the Storm (嵐の中の先生, Arashi no naka no sensei): A teacher who is proctoring an exam inside the "Entrance Exam Hell" (what Bo-bobo refers to Geha's "Great Wind Hurricane Slice" as). After telling the student that there is only one correct paper, the paper fly out of his hands, as the students scramble to find the correct paper. After the third student finds the paper, he then tosses a magnifying glass into the confusion to increase their chances of passing. *'Anime Appearances': 9 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Students in the Storm (受験生, Jukensei): A group of student who are taking an exam inside the "Entrance Exam Hell". As soon as the exam begins, the students scramble to find the the correct paper needed to pass. The third student manages to get his hand on the correct paper, but cannot read the questions due to the writing being so small. Luckily, he spots the magnifying glass needed to pass the exam. However, while grabbing it, he loses the paper in the storm, only to read from a distance: "He who runs after two hares will catch neither". *'Anime Appearances': 9 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Cameo Appearance Weak Man (友情出演 貧弱マン, Yūjō Shutsuen Hinjaku Man): A random frail looking man who appears during Bo-bobo Gekijou, when Bo-bobo tries to cheer Beauty up during the fight with Kabeo. His only line is "Cheerfulness is most important". *'Anime Appearances': 10 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': Alien (宇宙人さん達, Uchū-jin-san-tachi): Aliens who invade planet Earth (being played by Bo-bobo). In the dub, their reason for doing so is to take all of Earth's cannolis (a type of pastry). In the manga, they cause the Earth to explode, but in the anime, the Earth Defense Force chases them away by using a giant slingshot. Old World Swallowtail (キアゲハ, Kiageha): A Swallowtail butterfly (アゲハチョウ科). After Kabeo knocks Bo-bobo and Don Patch one floor down, they run into a butterfly that apparently proves to be too much of a formidable opponent for them to handle. To both their horror, the butterfly arrives at the top of the top floor, while Beauty finds this so ridiculous that she takes a nap. The Iwasaki Family (岩崎家, Iwasaki-ka)/The Shneddly Family: A random family consisting of Yoshio (父岩崎良雄, Chichi Iwasaki Yoshio), his wife Masako (母岩崎マサ子, Haha Iwasaki Masako), their son Hiroki (長男岩崎浩樹, Chōnan Iwasaki Hiroki), and a pet lizard, Ladybird Lizard (エリマキトカゲ？, Erimakitokage?). Their house is demolished by the landing of C-Block's Aitsuhage Tower. Raw Noodles (生メン, Nama men)/Vick Fermachelli: A cup of instant ramen who steps in to talk Don Patch out of eating undercooked ramen because he can’t wait the full 3 minutes for it to cook. In the manga, he says that he's the only cup of instant ramen who can cook in 1 minute. In the english dub of the anime, he says that his flavor is “orange coated mystery meat”. Bo-bobo then lifts up his lid to reveal several men doing sit ups while chanting ”Every time you eat ramen, do six sit ups!”. Mr. KoKOnuts (Mr. コKOナッツ, Mr. KoKOnattsu'): A coconut who appears out of nowhere, saving Don Patch from being eaten by an anpan (a sweet Japanese pastry usually filled with red bean paste). His name is a pun on the kana “コ" and its pronunciation “Ko”, and he then goes on to say that he’s the rumored USA’s Mr. KoKOnuts, which is a pun on the Japanese word for rumor (うわさ, uwasa), and the Japanese pronunciation of USA (うさ, usa). He tells Don Patch to drink him, and he does. Coconut Man (ヤシの実マン, Yashinomi Man): The anime counterpart of Mr. KoKOnuts. Northerner (北国の人, Kitaguni no Hito): A man wearing heavy winter clothing while walking on the beach. In the anime, when a southerner calls him out for not wearing the proper clothing, he claims to be cold. They fight, and he comes out victorious, causing the world to enter a second ice age. Southerner (南国の人, Nangoku no Hito): A character who appears only in the anime. He yells at the Northerner to get off the beach for not wearing the right clothing, then loses to him in a fight. A-Block Amusement Park Pencil Case (筆箱 Fudebako): He shows up after Bo-bobo plants some chopsticks in a barren field, believing the chopsticks to be pencils. He runs away however, when Bo-bobo and Don Patch make a fence out of printed paper with text saying it belongs to the Pencil Case’s mom (and Don Patch pretends to be his mom). In the anime, he is later seen searching for his mom, but is startled and runs away when the chopsticks begin to grow. In the english dub of the anime, the Pencil Case is stopped by the fence because it was printed paper, meaning that there were no need for pencils. Fish Master (魚師匠, Sakana shishō)/Captain Smelt: He is a teacher appointed by Bo-bobo to help train Heppokomaru. He is seen trying to teach Heppokomaru how to make sukiyaki (スキヤキ), a type of Japanese dish, in the middle of a river. However, Fish Master becomes frustrated and tries to eat Heppokomaru instead, causing Heppokomaru to throw him into the water. Despite being a fish, Fish Master can’t swim, and is last seen floating down the river crying for help. Yankee Rabbit (ヤンキーウサギ, Yankī Usagi)/Peter: One of the rabbits who had been beating up the monkeys on the Monkey Train ride prior to Bo-bobo and Beauty showing up. In the anime, He exchanges a few lines with Beauty before joining the rest of the rabbits as they head toward the hippo exhibit to beat up the hippos. Giant Baby (巨大赤ん坊, Kyodai akanbō): On the Monkey Train ride, when Bo-Bobo and Ukikki enter a tunnel, a giant baby emerges from the other side instead. It playfully swats at some monkeys before crawling away. Gunkan & Pomade Ring Empty Can (空缶, Akikan): A man with a can for a head and the boss of the place Softon works at after the destruction of C-Block. In the manga, it’s not directly stated what kind of business he's running (though it seems to be one where workers are paid for acting as inanimate objects found on the ground). In the anime, he runs an Ice-cream business, though instead of overseeing Softon like a regular boss, he’s acting as he did in the manga (buried up to his neck in the ground, playing his role as an empty can). He’s last seen knocked out after some travelers show up and kick him. Robo Yamada (ロボ山田): A giant, floating, robotic head that left its robotic body in search of something that could better support it. In the manga, its actually the head of a man who had recently gotten fired. Bo-bobo uses it to to get into the Pomade Ring, and it is last seen crashed into it. Recently Fired Man (最近却下された男, Saikin kyakka sareta otoko): The body of a man who recently got fired from his job and is chasing after his head, which felt its body wasn’t supporting it enough. Despite not having a head anymore, the body seems to still be fully capable of thought and speech. Scientist (科学者, Kagakusha): The anime counterpart of the recently fired man. A scientist who is desperately chasing after Robo Yamada while wheeling around its former body in a chair. Although he pleads and pleads for Robo Yamada to return, it has already made up its mind. Giant Baby (巨大赤ん坊, Kyodai akanbō): A giant baby clinging on to a window outside the Pomade Ring. It demands for its bottle, then is quickly forgotten about by the other characters. Whether or not its related to the giant baby who appeared from a tunnel in A-Block is unknown. Kiichiko-kun (キイチコ君, Kiichiko-kun)/Big Bubba: A giant man who was big even as a child. He was bullied by the other kids for being different, and he grew up to become the five battle stages floating in the center of the Pomade ring. In the anime, instead of being bullied, he apparently got along with the other kids. Chairman (委員長, Iin-chō): Sumo Wrestler (お相撲さん, Osumousan): Calimari Sushi Insects (寿司の虫, Sushi no mushi): Chikuwa (ちくわ, Chikuwa): Gunkan Pilot: Jennifer (軍艦パイロット＝ジェニファ, Gunkan Pairotto = Jenifa) Dragon (ドラゴン, Doragon): Aomori's Oranges (青森のみかん, Aomori no mikan): Apple (青森のりんご, Aomori no ringo): Hatenko, Purupu & The Blood Mansion Tennis Players (テニスプレーヤー, Tenisupurēyā): Robo Block & Z-Block Base Helicopter (ヘリコプター, Herikoputā): Ronin (浪人生, Rōnin-sei): A student who failed the entrance exam into high school. Chen (陳, Chin): Ottona (オットナー, Ottonā): KGR News Reporters (KGR局のキャスターと女子アナ, KGR-kyoku no kyasutā to joshi-ana): Fake Big Brother & Jiro (偽お兄ちゃんと次郎, Nise o nīchan to Jirō): Fenifalco (不死鳥フェニファルコ, Fushichō fenifaruko): Yamashita-kun (山下くん, Yamashita-kun)/Joe Squidman: Harimao (ハリマオ)/Werewolf of the Waves: Rubber Band (輪ゴム,Wagomu)/Robbie Rubber Band: Raisin (レーズン, Rēzun): Small Child (チビ子, Chibi-ko)/Rita: Hajike Block and the King of Hajikelists Hatenko's "Family" Jump-Box Step 15 (１５段目)/Athelete Seat #15: Old Man (じいさん, Jīsan): Female Pigs Warrior (武者, Musha): Mouse Police Ugly Cat (ブサイクなネコ, Busaikuna neko): Pain (痛み, Itami): OVER and the Joke Killer Children Who Want Service (サービスをせがむ子供, Sābisu o segamu kodomo): Awakened Guy (呼び覚まされたヤツ, Yobisamasa reta Yatsu)/Bridge Repair Guy: Presley (プレスリー, Puresurī): Hallelujah Land Puppy On The Tracks (線路の上の小犬, Senro no ue no koinu): Franco #2 (フランコ2号, Furanko 2-go): Tofu (豆腐, Tōfu): Konjac & Jelly (コンニャクとゼリー, Kon'nyaku to zerī)/Pudding Cup & Aspic/Flan & Sponge Cake: Playgirls Kangaroos (カンガルー, Kangarū): Love and Peace (ラブアンドピース, Rabuandopīsu): Bo-nin (ボ忍, Bo nin): Giraffe Who Thinks He's a Goat (ヤギといいはるキリン, Yagi to īharu Kirin) Alien Couple The alien couple are two different gender aliens the blue one is a male, and the other is pink and a female, they where pushed both by a bulldozer along with Don Patch and Halekulani, later the female alien dies as the others leave her behind (in the anime, she was better and went with them). The female alien has a full name of Copernicus-Steven-Gergachcher-Nicos-Ville-May-Trow-Jackson III (コペルニクス＝スティーブン＝ゲルガッチャ＝ニコス＝ヴィル＝メイ＝トロウ＝ジャクソン3世, Koperunikusu = sutībun = gerugatcha = Nikosu = vu~iru = mei = torou = Jakuson 3-sei). Bonito God (カツオ神, Katsuo-shin)/Master Bonito: Mercedes (メルセデス, Merusedesu)/Marcel: Cyber City Carrot Shinken's User (ニンジン真拳の使い手, Ninjin shinken no tsukaite)/Carrot Handler: Pure-Hearted Buck-Tooth Cop (純情でっぱ刑事, Junjō deppa keiji): The Former Maruhage Empire Hamichin (ハミチン君, Hamichin-kun)/Mr. Hamster: The co-tour guide of Bo-bobo's The Supernatural Mystery 7 Traveler technique, up until Bo-Bobo told him to stay behind, much to his disappointment. In the anime, he catches up with the group near the end of the attack to express his rage for being left behind in the first place. Smith (スミス, Sumisu): Mr. "Nu" (「ぬ」さん, Nu-san): Rem's Family The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Category:Lists